Because Of You
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: Sequel to Those Golden Eyes: Jason is more like Edward than he's willing to admit. Like Cadence, for instance. Her heartbeat sings to him. Literally. Will Jason be able to protect the girl he's falling in love with - from himself?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm BAAAAaaak!! And writing as much as possible before school starts. This is only the prologue, remember. I just want to give you guys a taste tonight. Or this morning, depending on where you are. Or even today.**

**ANYway, here's: Because Of You**

* * *

Because Of You

**Prologue**

_JASON POV_

I was raised to think that love was magic. That it could save your life. That it made things better and happier.

Until I met Cadence.

She sat in front of me in History, and was my lab partner in Biology. I wasn't prepared for her. She was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

Her smell was delicious. Intoxicating. But that wasn't why she was harder to resist.

It was her heartbeat.

That pounding, crazy, energetic beat surrounding her drew me in, made me want to give in to the monster in side of me.

I wanted that beat, to hold it in my hands. To taste the blood that could make such wonderful music.

I had told no one, not Bella, not Felicity, not the Cullens.

I tried to deal with it quietly, going into the Newburg High School office and requesting a change in schedule. I pleaded with the secretary, and was about to get down on my knees and _beg- _when she walked in. Her heartbeat thumped in my ears, and I felt like I was about to explode.

Somehow, I kept my composure long enough to thank the secretary and to practically run out the door.

This lust inside of me was growing stronger every time could hear her approach. It sounded in her feet when she walked, in her voice when she talked.

It drove me to the edge of reason.

My chord was stretched so thin by Cadence, and I was already exasperated that day.

It was the day my mom, Bella, would marry _him_. Him, who hurt her so much. Him who I hated and only tolerated because Bella was a part of him.

I was so close to objecting at that wedding, and everyone smiling about it was not helping.

And then I heard that rat-tat-tat walk. And I smelled that glorious aroma of cinnamon and lilies. And I felt that _pulsing_ inside of her.

And she was right outside the door. Right in the hall of the church, of this place where my own personal hell was forming.

Just like that, I snapped.

* * *

**I hope you guys will reveiw as much as possible! I think this story is going to be great! It'll almost be like a Midnight Sun, if I may be so bold. It is mostly in Jason's POV, so it's telling the story through the eyes of the predator, and not the prey.**

**Your Author,**

**Tuey**

**P.S.: There is a universal disclaimer on my profile, for you people who make sure I have them!**

**P.P.S: I also have pictures of Felicity, Jason, Thomas (even though he's not in this story), and NEWLY ADDED Cadence on my profile.**


	2. Snapped

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. But I had to end it where I did, or it wouldn't make sense. The next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Snapped

_JASON POV_

I just… lunged. I just couldn't control that thirst anymore.

And she sounded _so _good. And she smelled good.

And she was right there. On the worst day of my life.

The day I became a Cullen.

"I do." I could hear Bella say.

"Jason!" screamed Felicity.

There was a crash. Wood splintered. The door was no more.

"Hey,-" Cadence stopped short when she saw me. I was crazed. Her voice was hypnotic, lulling me to her, even though she had barely spoken a word. Every nerve in my body wanted to kill her, wanted to drink her, wanted to _have _her.

She backed away. There was fear in her eyes.

I lunged again, this time for the kill, when two rough hands caught my arms and held me back. I struggled to free myself, but the hands were strong and didn't loosen their grip.

I snarled ferociously at Cadence, who had backed into the wall. She was completely terrified. I could smell it.

"Jason. Go. Back. Inside." said Edward through clenched teeth. And what if I didn't want to _father dearest_? What if I want a _snack_?

_Jason, listen to him. He means well. Don't blow it, man. Do it for Bella. Do it for Felicity. Do it for me._

My head cleared, and I realized that I had almost ruined everything for us.

I had almost killed an innocent girl.

I hung my head and walked back inside the chapel. How could I have just lost control like that? I felt so helpless.

The rhythm of her heartbeat was still pounding in my ears, and I felt caged in by her presence.

I pressed my ear to the wall, wondering how Bella was going to explain this one. She always bailed me out of bad situations.

"I'm sorry about Jason scaring you." She told Cadence, who was near hysterics. Her heartbeat was off the scales, like a drummer in the middle of his solo.

"Wh-what made him do that? And why did the door smash? Does he hate me? He seems to hate me at school. Is he crazy? Are you?" The questions poured from her mouth like water.

It seemed like they'd been brewing in her mind for a while now. And I thought I'd been so careful, not paying attention to her in class, sneaking in headphones, trying to drown her out. Staring at her at lunch, trying to figure her out.

Why was I so drawn to her? Why did she have to be so pretty? _Why me?_

I could hear Edward curse under his breath.

"Jason step away from the door." commanded Carlisle, who was still in the chapel.

I had forgotten I wasn't alone. Felicity, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Esme and Jasper were here too. I was far from alone.

"I want to hear why she's here. I said at top speed, not wanting to be heard by Cadence.

_She's here for youth group, nosy. _Edward's voice said in my mind. I hated when he did that. We had found out not long after Thomas' funeral that the two of us could communicate telepathically.

A thought crossed my mind. It shocked me to the bone.

"I can't read her mind." I whispered. _I can't read her mind, but Edward can._ Is what I thought.

"I think we need to talk, Jason. About something important." Alice said slowly, "But I need you calm."

Uh-oh. Alice was never serious. Not unless it was big. I began to panic. Something must be wrong with me, I must me a freak of nature. Well, I already am. But, a freak by even freak standards.

My anguish dissipated, and a feeling of calm washed over me. Jasper.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how Edward met Bella?"

* * *

**So, do you think Cadence is driving Jason crazy much?**

**Or Even better: Is Jason falling in love with her? **

**Ahh... I love foreshadowing**

**Haha,  
-Tuey-**


	3. La Tua Ballerina

**A/N: Well, just a quick update. I hope you like it! May be the last one before I go back to school!!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: La Tua Ballerina

_CADENCE POV_

I was walking down the hallway of the church, careful not to step too loudly. There was a wedding today, and the youth group counselor had instructed us to be quiet.

There was a song stuck in my head. It was "The Beach" by All Time Low. I was slightly dancing to it as I tiptoed. I love alternative music, even though my coach said it would throw off my routines.

I loved to dance. I'd been taking lessons for 12 years. I was under the private instruction of Jacob Balliay, a once famous classical dancer.

I believed that dancing was in my soul. My mom always told me I could dance before I could walk, and all of my friends said my walk was rhythmic. I always had a song stuck in my head, and it always controlled my mood.

I quietly strolled past the chapel doors.

Suddenly, there was a huge smash behind me, and I felt a presence there. I whipped around to see Jason Swan standing in what looked to be the remains of the chapel door.

Jason Swan.

He hates me. At least, I think he does. On the first day of school, I walked into History to see him gazing at me with such hatred it reminded me of the old saying, _if looks could kill_. It made me shudder.

He's my lab partner too. But he scoots his chair so far to the side of the table that it seems like we're on different planets.

He never talks to me, and he winces every time I say something in class. It's like everything about me triggers hatred in his mind.

He was so mysterious. No one seemed to know much about him. I asked around, but everyone seems to have the same answer. He and his family came from Washington a year ago. They're all together.

Isabella and Edward

Rosalie and Emmet

Alice and Jasper

Felicity and Jason.

They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they're all related somehow. Well, not the couples. Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock are twins. Emmet, Alice, and Felicity are the children of Mrs. Cullen's deceased sister. Edward is Carlisle's nephew. Isabella and Jason are siblings.

It was an odd family, to say the least.

I was so caught up in my reverie that I didn't realize how… animalistic…he looked. It was scary. I backed up slowly, until I was literally up against the wall.

A smirk played in his lips, and a slight hum escaped his mouth.

And he lunged, teeth bared, straight for me.

I could feel my heart stop. I was going to die, here, in this church.

But, two feet away from me, he stopped short.

Someone had caught him from behind.

I peered around the struggling Jason towards his captor.

Edward Cullen?

This all made no sense. What were the Cullens doing here? There was supposed to be a wedding here today. Who in the family would be getting married? They're all only teenagers!

"Jason. Go. Back. Inside." commanded Edward through clenched teeth.

Jason snarled at me.

_Snarled? _Whoa.

Suddenly, Jason was normal again. His stance relaxed, and his head hung low. Edward let go of him, and Jason trudged into the chapel.

"I'm sorry about Jason scaring you." Said Isabella, who had appeared at Edward's side.

Scaring me? More like trying to kill me.

Before I could think, the questions I had been pondering all week spilled out.

"Wh-what made him do that? And why did the door smash? Does he hate me? He seems to hate me at school. Is he crazy? Are you?"

Edward and Isabella grimaced simultaneously.

Oops.

_JASON POV_

"Are you kidding me?!" I screeched, "Edward wanted to _eat_ Bella?!" That scumbag. That no good piece of-

"But he didn't. He fell in love instead. He cared for Bella very much. The only reason he ever left her was because he thought she would be safer without him." said Alice.

"Load of good that did." I mumbled.

Something registered in my head. Something Bella had once said about Edward.

"What's a _la tua cantante_?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "I though she might have mentioned that."

"You see, Jason, Edward didn't have a normal amount of bloodlust for Bella, like we did. It was magnified to extremes. It took all he had not to attack her. That's about four times the amount of experience you have, by the way." Jasper interrupted, taking over,

"When Bella went to save Edward from committing suicide in Italy, one of the Vampires there put his lust in a very good term. A _la tua cantante._"

"It means "Your Singer" in Italian!"

"Yes, Emmet, it does. But it also means that Bella's blood was singing to Edward's lust. It's what made it so hard for him to control himself around her." finished Rosalie.

"Is that what happened with the young lady outside?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone was silent.

"No." I said.

Edward walked into the chapel.

"_La Tua Ballerina?"_

I nodded.

* * *

UPDATED A/N: **Some of you are wondering why cadence wasn't more frightened. Well, I have one question to ask you: Was Bella?**


	4. Your Dancer

**a/n: I hanve a new one shot out, if you guys want to read it. It's called Godmommy, and it's in RPOV. just the phone conversation between Rose and Bella when Bella asks Rose to help with the baby.**

**Cadence is very confused in this chapter. Sorry if she sounds annoying.**

Chapter 3: Your Dancer

_JASON POV_

I sighed. Stupid Edward.

"Yes. She's my Dancer."

Edward, the traitor, turned to the others, " He's obsessed with her heartbeat. It ticks in his head like a clock. The way she walks attracts him to her. Her _voice_ is even melodic to him."

I grimaced, remembering the sounds. How they were so beautiful and so terrible all at once.

Cadence almost reminds me of Bella. Smart, beautiful, melodic. And I can't read her mind.

And she drives me crazy.

Not almost. Cadence definitely reminds me of Bella.

"Oh. And he can't read her mind." He looked at me meaningfully, "Nor can I"

Everyone in the room stiffened. So this was another sign of Cadence being who she was. My _La Tua Ballerina._

"But then how-" I began, before being interrupted by Bella, who had just walked into the room, looking frustrated.

"All he had to do was ask, J"

"Whatever." I retorted in true teenager fashion. I hated being wrong.

_Of course you do. But no one likes a smart allic. _Edward's voice chimed in my head.

_Get. Out. Of. My. Head. You don't see _me _looking through _your _thoughts _I ordered.

_You don't _want _to see my thoughts _he said suggestively.

"Ew. Don't ever mention that again." I grimaced at him.

Everyone around us had quizzical looks on their faces.

Apparently it was not like Edward to mention something that would cause that reaction.

Bella glared at him. Well, I guess she understands.

"Well, I guess we're all tired. Let's go home and get some rest." Alice changed the subject, completely uncomfortable.

"Alice? Are you okay?" asked Jasper.

"Alright, Alice, what are you on and why didn't I get any?" questioned Emmet.

"Geez, sorry, am I not allowed to slip up now and then?" Alice quipped.

"It's fine. Let's just go home." Rose smoothed.

"Hold on." Edward said, "The ceremony isn't finished yet, and I think Bella and I have put this marriage off long enough."

Carlisle sighed, a rare experience for him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss the bride." he said.

Edward pulled Bella's chin towards him and chastely kissed her on the lips.

Ew. Just ew. I can't stand the delicacy of their love. It's like Bella is an object to him, and not a person. Or, non-person. However you want to look at it.

But, I am worn out. I'll just go home and beat Emmet at checkers or something.

Or maybe I'll go hunting.

Because tomorrow there's school…

… And Cadence.

_CADENCE POV_

There is something seriously wrong with that family.

Isabella Swan tried to explain her brother's outburst, but miserably failed to do so convincingly.

"_Yeah, Jason has a few problems. Our mother died young, and he blames her for it. You smell just like her. He gets a little crazy when you come around."_

That was her explanation.

I said to her; "_Well then I think your brother needs to get help."_

She got all haughty with me and walked into the chapel.

After she left, I pressed my ear to the wall.

"All he had to do was ask, J" said Isabella.

"Whatever." retorted Jason.

Everything was silent for a few moments. Then,

"Ew. Don't ever mention that again." Jason.

But what did it mean? What had happened. I wondered whether or not to sneak a peek through the cleared door frame. But I decided not to. Too risky.

"Well, I guess we're all tired. Let's go home and get some rest." Alice Cullen? That was odd.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Jasper Hale? _What _is going on here?

"Alright, Alice, what are you on and why didn't I get any?" And Emmet Cullen too? Is this some sort of cult meeting?

"Geez, sorry. Am I not allowed to slip up now and then?" Alice defended herself. But why was that a slip up? Aren't they tired after their brother attempted to kill me? Shows how much _I _matter.

"It's fine. Let's just go home." Rosalie Hale? Why in hell are they all here? In a _church_.

"Hold on." said Edward, "The ceremony isn't finished yet, and I think Bella and I have put this marriage off long enough." _Marriage?! _Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are getting _married_? But they're only seventeen! And long enough?! What, were they going to get married at twelve or something?

I heard a heavy sigh.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss the bride." It sounded like… Carlisle Cullen?

_What_ is going on here? Carlisle Cullen is a pastor?

Shocked, I bolted down the hallway to the safety and normalcy of youth group.

I received my usual welcome from the others. Kelsey, Greg, Rachel, Molly, Michael, Tara, and Cameron motioned me over. I sit with them at lunch, and they were really helpful in welcoming me to Newburg.

Especially Cameron. He definitely has a thing for me. He walks me to most of my classes, and seems to get defensive when any other guy comes up to me. Other guys like Greg and Michael. I think they might have crushes on me too. Wow. This never happened in Tucson, Arizona.

Cameron's kind of cute, I guess. But not as amazingly mysterious and deep as Jason Swan.

Still, I don't think anything could happen between me and Jason. Even if Isabella was telling the truth, then he still think of me as his _mother_. Which, in my book, is just as bad as nearly being killed.

But I don't think Isabella was telling the truth.

I think they're hiding something. Something big.

And I'm going to find out what it is.

* * *

**A/n: I'm wondering what you guys think about the new Mike Newton...**


	5. Important author's note

_Author's Note:_

**Okay everyone. I won't be updating this story for a while, and I'll be making some changes to it later on. **

**Why? Because Those Golden Eyes is being rewritten! **

**Don't worry, it won't be drastically different. But there will be some minor changes that will spread over to this story.**

**I _strongly _suggest you follow along with the new changes, just so that you can stay on track. There might be a few inside jokes for those who have finished it!!**

**I'm sorry to interrupt this story, but it's not like I'm giving up on it. I'm just making my writing better!!**

**Your Author,**

**Tuey**


End file.
